El secuestro de Phineas
by OFATHUE
Summary: Se suponía que sería un día normal, haciendo cosas impresionantes pero nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder... ahora solo importa una cosa rescatar a Phineas
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de este par de locas, si no de de Disney, Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

-Hoy en este gran día vamos a homenajear a un chico maravilloso, una de las mentes más brillantes de todo el mundo, damas y caballeros con ustedes Ferb Fletcher- las personas a su alrededor daban gritos de alegría y orgullo mientras el peliverde trajeado entraba al escenario, dio dos golpes al micrófono, respiro profundo y alzo en pulgar en forma de agradecimiento.

-¡Qué gran discurso!- se escuchaba en el público entre los aplausos -¡El mejor de todos los premios nobel!-

-¡Ese es mi hermano, eso Ferb!- gritaba Phineas.

En la casa de los Flyn-Fletcher…

-¡Mamá, mamá, mamá mira! ¡Ferb se sacó el premio nobel por descubrir una sirena! ¡Mamá!-

-Ya voy candase, ya voy-

-Rápido mamá antes de que se vallan-

-"Muchas gracias pero llegaremos tarde para la cena"- se despiden los hermanos mientras desaparecen con su transportador de moléculas.

-¡Te lo perdiste, mamá!-

-Sí, como siempre- detrás de Linda aparecen Phineas y Ferb aun con sus trajes.

-Hola mamá-

-Hola niños ¿Por qué tan guapos?-

-Ferb se ganó el premio nobel por encontrar una sirena-

-¿Y dónde está la sirena?-

-La regresamos al mar para no crear conflictos entre las dos razas-

-Ah me parece perfecto, como siempre tienen una gran imaginación ¿Quieren comer?-

-Sí mamá gracias-

-¿Sabías que las sirenas pueden hablar con los delfines y las ballenas?-pregunto Ferb mientras seguía a su hermano a la cocina.

Al día siguiente…

Los hermanos están sentados debajo del árbol como todas las mañanas, voltean sus rostros y se miran con una sonrisa…

-Oye Ferb ya sé que…- en ese momento Phineas se desintegra lentamente ante los ojos horrorizados de Ferb. En ese instante el peliverde despierta de su sueño volteando a ver a su hermano. Phineas se levanta de la cama apagando su despertador.

-Jajaja te gane tortuga ¿Qué sucede Ferb?- el aludido niega con la cabeza aun sin quitarse la imagen de la mente.

-Bueno si tú lo dices, ¡Vamos a desayunar!-

Es mañana Linda y Laurence salieron en su auto, como todos los días. Candace planea ver a Jeremy como todos los días y Phineas y Ferb…

-Ferb ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy, oye ¿Y Perry?- tenían un plan.

-Hola Phineas ¿Qué estas hacieeeendo?- Isabella los visitaba como todos los días.

-Si ¿Qué hacen?- junto con Baljeet y Beuford. Sí, ese era un día normal igual a todos los demás.

-Ferb pásame la llave cubica número 174-15-

-¡Mamá, Phineas y Ferb construyen un amiogefstredo… una cosa con un nombre extraño!- Jeremy a su lado siendo ignorado.

-Candace yo quería…-

-Espera Jeremy ¡Mamá ven rápido!-

-"Candace estoy empezando mi clase te hablo luego"-

-¡Pero, pero mamá!- el teléfono no contesto –Me colgó ¿Puedes creerlo Jeremy?-

-Si Candace te creo- en ese momento va pasando Phineas con una lista.

-¿Y tú adónde vas?- le pregunta su hermana.

-No encuentro la llave cubica número 174-15-

-Pues invéntala-

-Eso planeo, estas son las cosas que necesito-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció Jeremy.

-No gracias voy a estar bien-

-Bien, ve con cuidado-

-Si claro- responde Phineas – Adiós Ferb- el peliverde miro a su hermano con un poco de amargura en sus ojos al recordar su pesadilla pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su trabajo.

En la guarida de Perry…

-Hola agente P- saluda Carl –Hemos notado actividad sospechosa cerca de tu casa, no es Doofenshmirtz de eso estamos seguros-

-Carl se lo dijiste al agente P, te dije que no era nada-

-Pero señor…-

-Nada, agente P tienes el día libre. Monograma fuera, paz- se corta la comunicación. Perry sin tomarlo muy enserio se encoje de hombros y regresa a la casa.

Con Phineas…

-Bien ya tengo todo lo que necesito, ahora… ¿Quién eres tú?- la bolsa de herramientas que traía Phineas cae al suelo –Oye espera…-

En la casa…

Ferb trabajaba cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espina, Phineas se había tardado más de lo normal…

* * *

**S:** **No nos maten por no actualizar EB pero esta ya estaba terminada y queríamos darles algo para que no pensaran que estábamos muertas**

**D: Esta historia es cortesía de un día entero varadas en la carretera, y de los extraños desvaríos que surgen después de ver un caballo en sentido contrario perseguido por la policía y un vaquero en motocicleta. En serio eso paso**

**S: Esperamos que la disfruten, y no lo olviden ¡dejen Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de este par de locas, si no de la de Disney, Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

Ferb caminaba alrededor del árbol con una expresión visiblemente preocupada, Candace había dejado de gritar por el teléfono, Beuford y Baljeet se encogían ante los gritos de una histérica Isabella, mientras Jeremy los observaba con la misma pregunta que los demás ¿Dónde estaba Phineas?

-Ya me harte iré a buscarlo- grita Candace deteniendo a Ferb en su recorrido, voltea a verla y camino detrás de ella.

-Tú no vienes- le indico mientras Ferb la miraba penetrantemente –Bien, vamos no me mires así- los demás caminaron detrás de ellos –No es una excursión-

-Pero queremos ir- replica Beuford

-Bien, ya que iremos todos-

A unas cuadras de la casa se encontraron con una bolsa de herramientas y la primera persona que fue a levantarla fue Ferb. Levanto un pedazo de papel e inmediatamente la dejo caer, Candace intrigada por la reacción de su medio hermano se acercó a él y levanto de nuevo el papel.

-"Cinco tornillos, diez tuercas" no sé qué tiene de malo es la lista de… Oh no- cubrió su boca con su mano y una expresión triste.

-¿Qué pasa? yo también quiero saber- dice Beuford tomando el papel.

-Es… es la lista de Phineas- dice Isabella con la voz algo quebrada.

-Eso… eso es ¿s-sangre?- dice Baljeet tartamudeando y señalando una mancha en el suelo.

-Sí, sí lo es- afirmo Ferb con expresión seria. Al notar otro pedazo de papel en el suelo lo levanto.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jeremy acercándose para ver el escrito, Ferb lo arrugo y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?- dijo Beuford notando la reacción.

Ferb llego a su casa y subió rápidamente a su habitación y comenzó a revolver sus cosas hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, un extraño reloj sin números pero con una pequeña pantalla, presiono el botón con forma de triángulo e inmediatamente salió una pantalla mostrando a Phineas con un hilillo de sangre sobre su frente.

-¡Ferb!-exclamo sonriendo un poco antes de que una mano saliera abofeteándolo con tal fuerza que el chico volteo la cara por el impacto. Su hermano abrió los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños.

-¡Cállate!- se escuchó una voz y un hombre apareció en la pantalla-Sabia que tendrías la forma de contactarlo-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Yo? Solo un pobre hombre al que le arruinaste la vida Ferb Fletcher. Y que se va a encargar de hacerte pagar atreves de este niño-

-No te atrevas-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¡No Ferb no lo…!-

-Que te calles-volvió a decir el hombre golpeándolo en el estómago y dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Déjalo!-grito Ferb impotente.

-Jajaja eso quisieras ¿verdad Fletcher?-se regodeo el misterioso hombre-Pero bien si tanto lo quieres, anda ven por el…-

-Ferb n…-antes de que el joven Flyn terminara un crujido se escuchó y la transmisión se cortó, el comunicador se había roto.

-Phineas-susurro simplemente el peliverde apretando furioso los puños y cerrando los ojos. En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la entrada y varios pasos entrando.

-¡Ferb!-Se escuchó un grito-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!-dijo Isabella acercándosele.

-Secuestraron a Phineas- contesto el peliverde con voz grave.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-

-No se Isabella-

-¡Debemos llamar a mamá!-dijo Candace histérica sacando su celular-¡MAMA! ¡Phineas…! ¡Phineas no está!-

-¿Candace otra vez están jugando a las escondidas?-

-No mama escúchame es enserio-

-"Candace linda el maestro viene Tuuu-Tuu-tuu"-

-Colgó-dijo molesta la chica-¡Y ahora que hacemos! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! ¡Tenemos que…!-

-¡Noo!-todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había gritado, era el peliverde que casi nunca hablaba-¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Solo yo lo puedo encontrar! ¡Solo yo puedo remediar esto! ¡¿No lo ven?!-dijo molesto soltando todo de un tirón, calmo su respiración y miro la expresión asombrada de todos-Necesito un momento-dijo recobrando la compostura y saliendo hacia el patio.

Camino y se dirigió directamente hacia el árbol ignorando los cimientos de lo que sería el proyecto del día, frustrado, se acostó a la sombra del árbol sintiendo el vacío a su lado casi como un dolor físico.

Dentro de la casa Candace había hecho el intento de seguirle pero Jeremy le detuvo.

-Déjalo, necesita un momento a solas-

-Pero…-

-Solo déjalo-dijo Jeremy.

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Por qué vamos a hacer algo o no?-pregunto Beufort

-¡Claro que vamos a hacer algo!- grito Isabella -¡No nos vamos a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados!-

-¿No tienen algún chip localizador entre los dos? Quise acusarlos por eso el otro día-

-¡Cierto! ¡Ferb! ¿Qué paso con…?-Isabella se asomó al patio, pero el lugar estaba vacío-¡Ferb no está!-

-¿Qué? Grandioso ahora vamos a tener que buscar también a Ferb-dijo Beuford.

-Beuford, por una vez, guarda silencio-dijo Baljeet.

-¿Qué dijiste niño?-dijo amenazando con su puño al joven hindú.

-¡Que te calles!-le grito Candace molesta haciendo que el chico se encogiera-¡Mis hermanos desaparecieron y tú sigues diciendo tonterías!-

-Candace cálmate-dijo Jeremy abrazándola.

-Yo… Yo…-sin saber que decir se aferró a su novio y se soltó a llorar.

* * *

**Buenos chicos aquí está el capítulo dos, esperamos poder subir el siguiente mas rápido. Gracias a **_Kisaki Yazmin Motou_** y **_fhiserprice_** por los reviews.**


End file.
